In the past, people have typically cleared their nasal passages by using ordinary dry tissues and when such tissues have been used in bathrooms, they have been located in the areas that generally remain dry. Use of these tissues in the dry areas of the bathroom does not result in the most effective cleansing of the nasal passages, because the mucus contained in the nasal passages is not as loose and easy to expel in the dry areas of the bathroom as it is in the areas that are moister and wetter, such as a shower, bathtub, sauna or steam room.
A number of different types of tissues and tissue dispensing devices have been devised and implemented in the past. Traditional dry tissues have taken on a number of embodiments and features, but are basically tissue paper. Wet or “heavy duty” tissues typically consist of tissue paper bonded together with a water-dispersible reinforcing layer, such as a layer laced with a thin film of polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate and/or a thermosetting polymer. These tissues typically are designed to be pliable enough for flushing in a toilet, strong enough to be used in moist hygienic applications and biodegradable.
A number of devices have been designed for dispensing tissues. One such device is designed to dispense a roll of moistened towelettes each of which is separable at a perforation, such as that described by Gottselig in U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,717. Another common device uses a cutting mechanism to clamp and sever elements from a tissue web, such as that described by Lewandowsky and Walker in U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,034. Another dispensing device provides a lockable container from which paper towels and tissues may be dispensed via a frontal orifice, such as that described by Bailey in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,257. A dispensing device for use in the shower is described by Goldstein in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,275 for use in dispensing soap-impregnated washcloths.
As mentioned, tissue and tissue dispensing technologies are fairly well developed; however, existing technologies do not maximize the effective use of such technologies. Further, existing dispensers do not provide for easily accessible and convenient disposal mechanisms. As a result, significant improvement can still be made in the area of tissue dispensing and tissue waste handling.
It is the primary object of the present invention to enable people to utilize tissues in wet and moist areas of the bathroom in which nasal passages are more easily cleaned of mucus, other bodily fluids and secretions, and other bodily substances such as makeup. Another object of the invention is to permit people, especially those with allergies, to take advantage of the moist environments of the bathroom to permit clearing of their nasal passages when they are more susceptible to such clearings. Another object of the invention is to make the disposal of used tissue easier by including a disposal device which permits easy and convenient disposal of used tissues by the person.